


Divorce

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Drarry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Drarry challenge: write a short love story that ends badlyThis was a 100 word challenge my loves, I would NEVER do this to our beloved boys, they belong together ALWAYS





	Divorce

Harry stared down at the piece of paper in his hands.

He felt his chest tighten and had to fight back the tears. He would not give that pure blood git the satisfaction of seeing the pain in his eyes.

Sure things hadn’t been easy the last few years but honestly Harry didn’t think their marriage had been that bad. Of course they fought, all couples did.

“We feel Mr Malfoy has been more than fair.” Draco’s solicitor said.

Too weary to fight any longer, Harry picked up the quill and with a quick scribble the Potter-Malfoy marriage was over.


End file.
